Defying Gravity & Other Dramas
by obliviouslywriting
Summary: Random one shots that could be prequels to my story 'Vocal Exchange', missing scenes from it but mainly mini-story lines following Alex, Mia, Rachel and Finn where Vocal Exchange finished off. Prompts welcome. However, you don't need to read Vocal Exchange to read it - though I would recommend it.


_**So I may be having 'Vocal Exchange' withdrawal symptoms…**_

_**However thanks to the lovely mind of 'FinchelFan728' recommending I do so, I'm going to be writing random one shots that could be prequels to Vocal Exchange, missing scenes or (but mainly) following Alex, Mia, Rachel and Finn where Vocal Exchange finished off. **_

_**You don't need to read Vocal Exchange to read this, but I would recommend you do so :)**_

_**I have a lot so say so I'm going to put it at the bottom A/N because I don't you guys to get bored with me and decide not read this because I worked hard and I hope you like it :D**_

_**Also – this chapter has some bad language and teenage thoughts, just thought I'd warn you…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Defying Gravity and Other Dramas

Chapter One – Sequel – Ship Names and Breadsticks

Surely, the day you realise that your first born has a boyfriend would be the worst day of your life – for a father anyway?

However, surprisingly, as hard as he was trying to feel some remorse – Finn Hudson just couldn't feel that deep sharp pain towards Alex and Luke. Yes, Alexandra was his little girl – and was _always_ going to be his little girl, for that matter. But Luke Puckerman and his damn charm which he was lucky to inherit it from both his Mom and Dad, was hard to resist – especially when he was like a son to you.

At the minute, after their triumphant win at Sectionals, Mr. Shue, New Directions (including Alex, Mia and Luke) and of course Finn and Rachel had decided to celebrate a BreadstiX which involved of course some impromptu performances from Alex and Mia and unfortunately, a slightly tipsy Finn and Rachel, who Mia had realised – get rather googly-eyed when they have alcohol in their system.

After the whole Karaoke section of the evening had died down, Finn found himself sitting at one of the booths with his fiancée asleep on his shoulder as he basked at her beauty, however he was just enough awake to notice his daughter (the one who wasn't slow dancing with a Puckerman) slide over into the booth.

He realised that she was mumbling something, though he wasn't quite too sure what, if he was perfectly honest.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head in both question and confusion.

There was a beat of silence.

"Have you ever realised that whichever way to put it – Luke and Alex, have a stupid couple name?" She said bluntly, folding a napkin in odd ways like she did when she was either bored or nervous.

Finn wondered for a moment. It was actually true.

"Aluke?" He wondered

"It sounds like the noise you make when you're drowning." She countered

"Lalex?"

"Dad, it sounds like a brand of condom!"

"Mia!"

"What?"

He was actually shocked. Since when did his daughters have thoughts like that? His sixteen year old daughters who were supposed to be innocent and oblivious to the world around them, not that he could really talk – he did think at the age of sixteen that he had gotten Quinn Fabray pregnant, so really he couldn't really counter.

But, still.

And here comes the awkward, uncomfortable silence.

"Well, it's not like they have an easy ship name like Finchel, as much as it sounds like something you would scream when running into battle, it is a cute couple name." She admitted, grabbing one of the stale bread sticks from her plate but eating it regardless.

Finn glanced at his daughter who was dancing with Luke, then to Mia who was content eating her bread sticks and then back at his wife, who was passed out on his shoulder but looked so cute, just sleeping there.

"Yeah," He said dreamily, his eyes still fixed on his fiancée, "I have to agree."

* * *

_**Should I continue, did you guys have any thoughts? :D**_

_**Now here comes the long A/N**_

_**Point 1: If you want me to continue, I'm open to any/all prompts! :)**_

_**Point 2: The Playlist is not abandoned but it's a WIP and it's taking forever because it's such a long chapter, I'm aiming for about 5,000-6,000 words.**_

_**Point 3: If you want to track my progress or read any of my fanfics, there's on my writing tumblr www. obliviouslywriting .tumblr. com (remove spaces) – I like making internet friends!**_

_**Point 4: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it! :D**_

_**Point 5: This one-shot is based on a conversation I had with my friend about Alex/Luke's ship name (yes, they are now canon and are one of my favourite ships!) **_

_**Okay, I'll stop now. **_

_**Thanks again**_

_**:D**_


End file.
